


［菅日］暗无天日。

by SYYYA_arome7



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SYYYA_arome7/pseuds/SYYYA_arome7
Summary: *是被占有欲和嫉妒占据了大脑的菅原前辈。_私设有。_非常规ooc注意。/





	［菅日］暗无天日。

好黑啊。

日向翔阳眨眨眼。  
脑内仍然昏昏沉沉，入目一片黑暗。他想抬手揉揉，却听到了铁链的声音。  
他一怔。  
记忆在这时如潮水般淹没了日向翔阳。

『醒了啊，翔阳。』

日向翔阳颤了颤。后穴中的跳蛋仍然在震动。

『昨天偷偷跑去找了影山..对吧？』

『啊，抱歉。感到很黑吗？』

菅原孝支的脚步声落在柔软的毯子上。他微微拉开厚重的窗帘，蹲在日向翔阳旁边，开了昏黄的夜灯。  
这间屋子稍稍亮了些许。日向翔阳的四肢被铁链栓了起来，他趴在毯子上，张嘴喘着气。后穴仍在颤个不停，浑身泛着不正常的潮红。

『...』

日向翔阳说不出话。嗓子哑的不成样子，只是发出个音节都很困难。

『很口渴吗？但是翔阳不能喝哦。昨天连同今天的一并喝完了。』

日向翔阳侧眼看了看正在微笑的菅原孝支。眼角下的泪痣好似在嘲笑他一般。  
他闭上眼。

当菅原孝支和他表白的时候，他整个人都是懵的。  
他没有同意菅原孝支的请求。

『翔阳，为什么..』

『..前辈，不要再勉强自己了。』

他也不知道说什么，抱着排球的手有点儿抖。  
总觉得，今天的前辈格外地不对劲。  
他本能地抗拒着眼前这个看起来似乎很受伤的男人。  
菅原孝支突然出声笑了笑。

『果然是因为影山吗。』

『？前辈你在说什...』

菅原孝支强硬地吻住了日向翔阳。  
小太阳被遮住了。

在另一间屋子里，他和菅原孝支做了很多事。  
能做的、不能做的。  
他也想过反抗，比如昨天。他看着菅原孝支似乎睡着了，忍耐着全身的酸痛，偷偷溜出去想要找影山飞雄。  
但是他连影山的影子都没有看到，却在街角遇到了菅原孝支。

『啊，翔阳。』

血液凝固。

『很奇怪啊，刚刚影山问我有没有看到翔阳。』

『我说没有哦。』

『一起回去吧？』

菅原孝支笑了笑，主动牵过了日向翔阳的手。

『手很凉。回家再把空调开热点好了。』

『好不好，翔阳？』

日向翔阳瞪大双眼。他不知道菅原孝支是什么时候醒的，或者他根本没有睡着。菅原孝支看起来仍然是一副面善的好好前辈，就连微笑的弧度也恰到好处。  
一瞬间，日向翔阳以为自己只是在和菅原前辈惬意地散步而已。  
他有些惊悚。今天的太阳很好，和煦的阳光照耀着两人。  
但日向翔阳只感到彻头彻尾的冰冷。  
他想要迈腿逃跑，想要张大嘴呼叫。  
但随着脖颈一下尖锐的刺痛，脑内的这些全部变得模糊了起来。  
就连眼前的菅原孝支也一样。

菅原孝支打了针麻醉剂。他看着怀中的人终于闭上了双眼。

『啊...翔阳怎么睡着了。』

『那我们回家吧。』

他仍然笑着。

再次醒来，便成了现在的样子。菅原孝支把他用铁链禁锢了。后穴不知何时放入的跳蛋，日向翔阳浑身发热。

『想起来了？那么翔阳，为什么要去找影山啊。』

『前辈在你身边不好吗。』

日向翔阳本能地想要逃离。他颤栗着摇头，泪水混合着嘴边的唾液落进地毯的绒毛，不见踪影。

『为什么...要拒绝我。』

菅原孝支侧身，将后穴内的异物拿走。还没等日向翔阳缓过来，更大的硬物便抵在了穴口。

『明明我也很努力了..不是吗？』

『为什么要选择影山。』

菅原孝支一下下地撞击着身下的躯体。日向翔阳被动地接受一切，嘴中偶尔吐出几声呜咽。

『那么只要你在我身边....』

菅原孝支将日向翔阳翻过来。铁链哗啦啦地响着，日向翔阳的手腕和脚腕被磨出了红痕。  
好疼啊。  
不想再继续了。

『只要你在我身边，再也无法离开就好了。』

日向翔阳张大嘴，努力喘着气。身上遍布着斑驳的痕迹，咬痕、掐痕、穿刺。  
真的好疼啊。  
小穴内被填满、撑开，被滚烫的精液一次次地注射。  
不想再继续了。

『求..、求求你。』

支离破碎的几声哀求也被撞击打碎了。

他再也支撑不住。

眼前恍惚，日向翔阳昏了过去。

意识清晰之时，他发现自己身处体育馆。  
眼前的菅原孝支和那天一模一样。

『果然是因为影山吗。』

他再次被吻住了。

END.


End file.
